Noah Belic
Noah Belic endured a tough childhood due to the fact his father, Billy was arrested for his involvement in the Red Viper gang, which led to his mother, Kim becoming an alcoholic. Noah has always looked after his younger sister, Kara and sickly grandfather, Arthur, and uses a witty, humorous attitude as a coping mechanism for the fact he has never belonged. Being raised on the EastSide has given him a reputation at Newcrest High, and the only place Noah feels at home, is in the Red Viper gang with his extended family. Season 1 After being mysteriously absent for the entire Summer, Noah reunites with best friends Kevin and Roxy, and befriends new girl Stacey. When Lola Blackwell claims Kevin is the father of her baby, Roxy convinces Noah to obtain Kevin's tooth brush for a DNA test to determine the truth. Noah struggles to look after his little sister, Kara and sickly grandfather, Arthur. His alcoholic mother, Kim turns up at Newcrest High intoxicated and embarrasses him. Noah shouts out his friends and is angry to find Stacey at his trailer looking after Arthur and Kara. Eventually, he lets Stacey in and begins a romance with her. After Kevin's father, Brian's restaurant is robbed by the Red Vipers, Kevin convinces Noah to accompany him to the Red Rosa to confront the Vipers (Noah's father, Billy, used to be their leader before he was arrested). Noah reveals his identity at the Red Rosa and is told Billy gave the order, causing tension between Noah and Kevin. After waking up on morning, Noah finds Arthur dead. Stacey arrives and comforts him, and Noah reveals he will illegally raise Kara to prevent social services taking her away. A conflicted Stacey tells her mother, Claire and Kara is taken away to Willow Creek. A furious Noah cuts ties with Stacey and shuts out his friends. A court hearing is organised after Stacey and co. convince Kim to sober up, and they win back custody of Kara, much to Noah's delight. Noah reconnects with Stacey and begins a relationship with her, while celebrating Christmas with his mother and sister. Season 2 When Stacey reconnects with her father, Noah is encouraged to learn more about his own, so he visits the Red Rosa. He discovers his uncle, Johnny Belic has been leading the Red Vipers since his dad's arrest, along with his grandmother, Ida and cousin, Lee. Ida asks him to join the Red Vipers and Noah eventually agrees. Noah learns that Billy was a great leader and Johnny has led the Vipers poorly due to his self-righteous attitude and motivations. Rumour spreads that Noah has joined the Vipers and tensions stir with Kevin and Stacey. Noah reveals he never felt like he belonged on the WestSide and Stacey eventually accepts his decision. Noah and Stacey try to comfort Kevin, who struggles to cope with Brian's attack. Noah comforts Stacey when her parents' wedding turns into disaster. He is then shocked to learn Johnny has left town leaving the Belics in financial ruin. Noah and his family are kicked out of the Red Rosa as Frank Sullivan gains ownership of the bar, ripping out the heart of the EastSide. The Belics then stay in Kim's trailer. Noah threatens Frank and vows to kill him if it means protecting Stacey and keeping his family off the streets.